Surviving Jurassic World
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Nik Grady thinks it's just a normal vacation with her best friend and his little brother. She'll see her Uncle, just relax for a week. No such luck. An asset escaped, now she's running for her life, and trying to figure out her feelings for her best friend. Zach/OC. Disclaimer: I don't own Jurrassic World or it's characters, just my OCs.
1. Welcome to Jurassic World

**Line of Fire.  
Zach/OC **

**Summary: Nik Grady thinks it's just a normal vacation with her best friend and his little brother. She'll see her Uncle, just relax for a week. No such luck. An asset escaped, now she's running for her life, and trying to figure out her feelings for her best friend.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Welcome To Jurassic World.**

I sighed as I shoved my last t-shirt into my bag, just for my phone to ring. So much for being on time. I saw it was my Uncle Owen, oh, yay!

"Hello!" I sang, juggling to throw my bags over my shoulder as I started out of my room. Now, I'm super clumsy, so getting downstairs should be fun.

"Hey Nugget! How's it going?" He greeted.

"It's going good. I'm on my way to Zach's, what about you? How're the babies?" I asked, he laughed. I had managed to get down the stairs without falling to my death. Todays going to be a good day. There was no one to say goodbye too, so I shuffled out the door and into the frigid December air.

"They're fine, but InGen has been sniffing around… Talking about the possibility of using them for war." He replied, my brow furrowed as I made my way towards the Mitchell household. My duffle bounced on my leg, making my trek on the ice a little more dangerous.

"War?! That's a terrible idea! They do realize that'd be catastrophic, right?" I noticed Megan, Zach's super clingy and annoying girlfriend was walking towards the house from the opposite end of the street. The sound of my Uncle's clicker pulled me back to my phone.

"You're telling me! Oh, shit! No! Blue! Hey, sorry Nugget, I've gotta go, but I will see you when you get here! Fly safe, make me proud, love you!" He hung up the phone before I could reply and I couldn't help but laugh. But it was cut off by Megan,

"Hey Nik!" She greeted, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Meg, here to see Zach?" I asked, she nodded and instantly stepped to the side, blocking my path instantly.

"What's with the bags?" She asked, clearly angry.

"What bags?" I asked. She kicked my duffelbag, I nodded.

" _These_ bags! Right, of course, yeah, I'm going to the park." I shrugged. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"What?!" She demanded, I nodded.

"Yeah! Didn't Zach tell you?" I asked.

"Uh, no, he didn't! What the actual hell?!" She scoffed, I rolled my eyes. She was crazy jealous when it came to me and Zach… Zach and I had known each other since we were in pre-k, we fought over the last green crayon, I won, but broke it in half so he could also color, and that was it. Best friends from then on.

"I'm just going to walk right past you now." I bolted for the door and she quickly grabbed my arm.

"Meg, seriously…" I sighed, getting fed up with her bullshit.

"No, Nik, you don't get it. Why on Earth would they let you go! I'm the girlfriend! You're just a friend!" She spat, shoving me away from her. I think she just answered her own question.

"My uncle works at the park! That's the only reason I'm going! Besides, it probably because you are the girlfriend!" I groaned. This chick, I swear. She looked

"Look Nikana! I love Zach… And nothing is going to come between us, okay?" She honestly thought she was threatening? I went to reply when she gasped.

"I thought I heard you, hey babe." Zach's voice sounded from behind me, she instantly barreled past me and I assume into his arms. Rude.

"Why is she going with you? Do your parents not like me?! What's going on Zach?" I rolled my eyes. Whiney and rude! I turned around to see the two cuddled up together.

"I'm going to go talk to your parents, see ya Z." I punched his shoulder lightly as I maneuvered around the couple. He smiled at me, and I chuckled.

"Hello Mitchell family!" I announced happily as I deposited my bags onto the floor.

"Hey Nik!" Mrs. Mitchell sighed, she seemed to be annoyed more than usual lately.

"I think Meg is mad you guys are giving me a ride to the airport." I followed her into the kitchen and went to make some coffee.

"Ugh, that girl has got some serious issues!" She shook her head, checking the time. I nodded,

"Where's Gray?" I asked, noting that my little buddy wasn't around.

"Up in his room, could you check on him? We need to get going soon." She replied, I nodded and walked up to find the boy genius in his bedroom,

"Hey Gray." I greeted, he whipped around.

"Hey Nik." He replied, I plopped onto his bed and picked up the stuffed stegosaurus I had gotten for him when I told him we were going to Jurassic World.

"Ready for a week of fun and excitement with your Aunt?" I asked, I knew he was looking forward to seeing Claire, they hadn't spoken to her or seen her in like 6 or 7 years. I remember Uncle Owen mentioning Claire before, that she was all about work and no fun.

"Yeah! What kinds of stuff can you do at the park?!" He sat next to me, and I laughed slightly. This kid and his dinosaurs. Not that I blamed him, dinosaurs totally kicked ass. For me, I had been to the park for work study the last 3 summers. Uncle Owen allowed me to shadow him, so that maybe I could work on the island after a graduated high school to put myself through college. This was my first time as a guest at the park.

"I'm not too sure G, it's my first time as a guest… I usually worked with Owen with the raptors." I admitted, he nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure you two are all packed? Nik, I found some of your clothes mixed in with Zach's." Mrs. Mitchell asked as she walked in, I pushed up from the bed.

"Good point, I'm going to go check." I ran to Zach's room and grabbed the clothes and we were ushered out of the house. Meg was whining to Zach about how she was going to miss him, how they needed to talk every day… I rolled my eyes and climbed into the SUV.

"I think if you glared any harder, she might just catch fire." Mrs. M teased, I shrugged.

"Would serve her right, she's rude." I shrugged. She chuckled and I noticed Zach was walking towards the car, an even more disgusted look on his face.

"So, how's Meg handling the long distance thing?" I asked, he rolled his eyes.

"She hates the fact you're going. I think I talked her down though." He shrugged, pulling his Beats over his ears. I knew Zach well enough to not bother him when he's upset; I swear the boy had PMS more than the entire female population. Not that blamed him. His parents, though nice, aren't exactly subtle when hiding their problems from the boys. It's kind of sad really. Both my parents at least made it obvious they hated each other and the only reason they stayed together was because of me. They recently split up though and were running around with significant others. Uncle Owen was my Mom's twin brother; he had always been more of a father than my own. I placed my own matte hot pink Beats and began to jam out to Fall Out Boy. Before I knew it, we were at the airport. We climbed out of the car and stumbled into the airport. I sent a text to my Uncle and watched as Gray and Zach said their goodbyes. An ache formed in my chest as I watched the exchange.

"Alright Nikki, please, please, please keep the boys in check. We love you!" Miss Karen pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged her back as best as I could.

"Yes ma'am." I coughed back, unable to breathe. She released me and handed me the tickets.

"Don't lose these! Have a great time!" She backed away,

"And remember, if something chases you. Run." She winked. I let out a laugh and turned to the boys. Zach was un-amused, and Gray looked alarmed.

"Alright, well, security is getting pretty backed up. Let's go on an adventure!" I placed an arm around Gray's shoulders and grabbed Zach's hand and we shuffled into the line full of people.

"How pissed was Meg?" I dared to bring up the dreaded question. Zach sighed as he slumped into the chair next to me. Gray was on my left, reading a brochure for the park, from the looks of it, he had to have done it a million times before.

"Pretty pissed, I don't get why though. It's no big deal! I mean, two friends, going on a trip… It's no big thing." He shrugged.

"Yeah of course. And it's not like we're alone. Your brother is with us. We're visiting family. Nothing couple-y about it!" I agreed. He nodded.

"So, what about Kevin? Was he upset at all?" He fidgeted slightly in his seat. He always got irritated whenever Kevin was brought up.

"Oh, Kev? He's history." I shrugged this time. He did a double take.

"What?! After a year and a half?! When? How? What?" He looked baffled.

"Z, it's no big deal. He was actually banging Mindy Garcia, so, not a huge loss. I found out about 3 months ago." I replied.

"3 months?! Why didn't I know?!" He exclaimed. I laughed.

"Meg's had you in her vice grip for the last 8 months! You haven't been a phone call away anymore!" I replied. I didn't mean to sound bitter, but it hurt that he pretty much dumped me when she came into the picture.

"I'm sorry Nika. I promise, this trip is about you and me, just catching up. No Meg." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I let my head fall into his chest.

"I like the sound of that." I smiled slightly. He chuckled.

"Guys! Our plane!" Gray bolted up and started off for the gate. Zach and I bolted away from one another. I felt my face heat up as I gathered my things, quickly bolting after Gray. We loaded onto the plane, and I was sitting in between the two boys yet again.

"Picture?" Zach asked, I nodded and he held his phone out, snapping a selfie of the three of us. He posted it to wherever and I noticed his background hadn't changed. It was him and I at the beach, we were laughing, just having a good time. That was the last time he and I actually hung out before Megan. I really did miss him. Since the two had started dating, she wouldn't let us be around each other alone. If I were at house, she was there. If we were at the mall, she was there. If he came to see me at work, she was right there, attached to him. Like a little blonde parasite. The flight went by relatively quickly and soon we were being herded onto a boat.

"Can you guys believe it?! This is going to be the best winter break ever!" Gray's excitement made me smile, but Zach wasn't looking forward to it as much.

"Why are you frowning so much, dude? It's a vacation! As VIPs!" I shook his shoulders a little bit

"Because why on Earth does Aunt Claire want to see us all of a sudden, huh? It's not like she really cares…. She hasn't been around since Gray was a baby." He said, I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I know Z… I'm sorry…" I noticed he was no longer even looking at me. A pretty girl down below had caught his eye and he was giving her _the_ stare down. I rolled my eyes. He should get some new moves, because staring is just creepy.

"So, Gray, I've been thinking, if I can, would you want to get a closer look at the raptors sometime this week? Uncle Owen wouldn't mind." I ruffled the boy's hair and he nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! It'd be awesome!" He grinned. We launched into a long conversation about the raptors Uncle Owen took care of. Their names were Blue, Delta, Charlie, and Echo. They listened to him, I guess they saw him as their Alpha. I flipped through some of the pictures I had taken the previous summer, my favorite being one of my Uncle and I sitting on the walkway, watching the raptors.

"Nik, look." Gray pointed behind me and I spun to see the massive park come into view. Like I said, as my first time as a guest, it was breathtaking. The boat finally docked and we shuffled towards the entrance.

"Who are we looking for?" I asked, standing on my tiptoes to see if I could spot someone I knew.

"I think I found them." I pointed to a lady with a tablet that read _Zach, Gray, and Nikana Mitchell._ That's not my name.

"That's us… " I pointed between the three of us, she smiled slightly, you could tell she wasn't itching with happiness to be here.

"I'm Zara, Claire's assistant and your guide, now, follow me to your room." She motioned for us to follow her, and we did so. She's already mad, let's not make it worse. People rushed around us, taking everything in. We walked to the resort and we were baffled by the sheer size of the room we were in. It had two queen sized beds, a small kitchen, a bathroom, a TV with an XBOX one. Nice little set up for sure.

"Here are you VIP bracelets, meet me downstairs at 1:30." She handed us a box of 3 blue bracelets and I checked my phone. 12:09. A little over an hour. Might as well change into something more weather appropriate. I grabbed my bathing suit and turned to the boys. Gray was staring down at the park, eager to go and explore, and Zach was on his phone.

"I'm going to change, you two… Entertain yourselves." I snatched my bag from the floor and walked into the bathroom. I decided to shower and get the germs of a million people off me and changed into my bathing suit. I tossed my old shirt back on and walked out, to have Gray bolt in.

"Sorry!" He shouted, slamming the door behind him.

"It's almost time to head down." Zach stated as I walked to my bag. I began to dig through it, feeling him staring at me as I did so. I looked over to ask why, and he instantly went back to looking at his phone. I grabbed shorts and a tank top.

"Awesome. Let me put my sunscreen on and we'll head down." I tugged my shirt on and turned to face him. He nodded, not looking up at me. Weirdo. Once I was slathered in SPF 15 and had on my shoes, we walked down to meet Zara.

"Welcome to Jurassic World." She spoke as we walked into the main hub of the park.

* * *

 **Okay, so, let me know what you think. If it's bad, let me know. I've loved Jurassic Park since I first saw the movie, and of course I was there on opening night for Jurassic World, s** **o, R &R and stuff. Thanks!**

 **Much love, Rhey!**


	2. Awkward Aunts and Crazy Uncles

**Chapter Two: Awkward Aunts and Crazy Uncles.**

I couldn't help but smile at Gray's excitement. Zach was sulking, but clearly enjoying all the fresh girls. What an idiot.

"Look, there's Aunt Claire!" Gray pointed at the staircase, where a woman with severely cropped, pin straight, bright red hair, dressed in a pantsuit.

"Zach! Gray!" She smiled, walking through the hologram of a dinosaur; Gray launched himself and attached to her waist in a vice grip of a hug. She looked completely unsure of what to do. After a second, Gray backed away, and I instantly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, hi… Wow… Look how big you guys are! Zach… Last time I saw you, you were…" She stuttered over her words, holding her hand at to just above my head, okay sure Zach was freaking tall, but no 6 year old is _that_ tall.

"It's been what 3 or 4 years?" She asked.

"Yeah, close, try 7." Zach chuckled back, I placed my hand on his back, attempting to calm him.

"Wow… And… This is? Oh, don't tell me… Natalie? Owen Grady's niece." She smiled at me, and I chuckled.

"Almost, I'm Nikana…But everyone calls me Nik." I replied, waving. Zach's nostrils flared as he glared at his Aunt, I moved my hand down to his arm.

"Right, well, he's meeting with his bosses right now, but he will definitely meet you later. He said it's perfectly okay you stay with Zach and Gray for the day." I nodded in understanding. It was coming into focus for me, she definitely _was_ a workaholic.

"So, I see you've already got your wristbands! Zara here is going to take good care of you until I'm done tonight, okay?" Claire smiled happily, clearly thinking the idea of shirking your nephews was a good thing.

"You're not coming with us?" Gray asked, slightly disappointed and confused.

"Oh, I really wish I could. . . But, I'm really busy today! But, tomorrow, I can take you into the control room and show you behind the scenes and all that. That's pretty cool, right?" Claire's attempt at niceness wasn't returned, she looked down.

"Um, so, don't worry! You'll have a blast! And I will see you around 6." Zara shook her head.

"You have that…" Claire nodded, not allowing Zara to finish.

"I'll definitely see you around 9! Unless that's past your bedtime? Do you guys have one of those? Are they different?" She just didn't know anything. Wow…

"Okay! So, um, have fun!" Claire finally spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence, then she turned to Zara,

"Take good care of them." Claire gave us one more look before scampering off, pressing her phone to her ear. I turned to Zara, who looked at a loss.

"Why don't we go visit the triceratops?" I suggested, she shrugged and I turned to Gray.

"Let's go!" He grabbed my hands and I turned to Zach, who rolled his eyes and proceeded to text Meg. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Come on, Z! Try to have fun." I begged. He eyed me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking anymore.

"Yeah… Okay…" He mumbled. I smiled happily and allowed Gray to lead the way towards our destination. When we got there, Gray jumped to the front due to our bracelets and I couldn't help but smile at how happy he seemed. Zach's sighing caught my attention so I turned to him.

"Hey Grumpasaur. What's going on?" I could tell seeing his Aunt's flippant attitude to their arrival was bugging him.

"I don't know… Meg is driving me crazy, I kind of want to punch Kevin… And my Aunt… Well, she hasn't really changed." He laughed slightly at the end. I frowned, looking around at all the laughing, smiling families.

"Ya know, I know firsthand that family can suck… But, you've still got Gray… He looks up to you dude… He adores you! Siblings are a constant… I envy you actually, I've always wanted one…" Zach nodded, cranking his volume up on his phone. I gave him thumbs up.

"Great talk." I whispered. Once Gray was finished at the triceratops, we made a move on to the petting zoo.

"Did you know that a paleontologist - Othniel Charles Marsh - identified a Triceratops' fossil and thought it was a bison?" Gray asked, I chuckled. He had been spouting off fact after fact since he found out we were coming to the park.

"Really now?" I asked, since no one else was paying attention. He nodded and rambled on about other facts and it was just really cute. Zach nudged me, I looked confused, but he pointed at Zara, who had been on the phone for the last 45 minutes. I could tell by the look in Zach's eye he was planning something, probably an escape attempt.

"Let's go." He whispered, I chuckled. He nudged Gray, and nodded towards the opposite direction.

"Come on!" He urged, he grabbed my hand and the three of us quickly bolted away from the woman. We didn't slow down until we made it to the T-Rex exhibit.

"Warning: The following exhibit may not be suitable for all ages!" A voice announced as we walked into the narrow hallway. I snagged the back of Gray's shirt to avoid him getting lost in the crowd. I hadn't realized it until he tightened his grip, that Zach and my hands were still intertwined. Butterflies erupted in my stomach at just how natural the act felt. That's not normal. I stared at our hands for who knows how long until his phone rang. I snatched it away instantly, Meg could probably sense it and was calling to yell.

"Hey, mom." He sighed, oh thank God.

"You were supposed to call me when you landed," Miss Karen sighed, but you could tell she wasn't mad.

"Are you having fun?" She asked, I turned to keep an eye trained on Gray, making sure I didn't lose the floppy haired boy,

"Yeah. I guess so. Uh, Aunt Claire gave us passes so we wouldn't have to wait in line." His voice became background noise as I focused on Gray's head. The T-Rex came stomping up, and bye-bye goat… Zach had finished his phone call and appeared next to me.

"Mom says hi." He stated. I nodded and noticed that people were now moving to exit the tube. We joined the herd and entered the bright light that was Jurassic World.

"Where too next?" I asked Gray, he examined a map, clearly enjoying the idea of not having to be watched.

"There you three are!" The accented voice of Zara pierced our ears. Our eyes widened, how on Earth did she find us!

"What on Earth were you three thinking?! Running off like that?!" She demanded, in all honesty, we could probably have ran off again, but we were all too shocked to do so I think.

"Gray had to go to the bathroom, so we knew not to interrupt you…" I tried lamely, she scoffed.

"Right, now, follow me…" She didn't stray more than 3 feet from us the rest of the day. Around 5:30, I got a text from my Uncle saying we should meet for dinner. I agreed and asked if Zach and Gray could join us. Zara had no problems with it, saying she got off early.

"Wasting away again in Margaritaville!" I sang as we walked towards the restaurant. Zach laughed.

"Nika, you know I love you right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Then please be quiet, you can't really sing." He chuckled, my jaw dropped in fake shock,

"Oh, I can't sing? Maybe, I should sing louder!" I began to start the chorus again, when my Uncle's voice cut me off.

"NUGGET!" He shouted,

"UNCLE OWEN!" I shouted back, okay, it's perfectly normal for a 16 year old girl to be excited to see her Uncle. Don't give me that look lady! I ran and hugged him tightly. He laughed as he picked me up.

"Gah, I've missed you! Thank God you took my advice and didn't grow up anymore," He chuckled. I rolled my eyes as Zach and Gray walked up.

"Zach, Gray, this is my Uncle Owen, Uncle Owen, this is my best friend Zach and little buddy Gray." I introduced the three men in my life to one another. They all shook hands and we all went into the restaurant. Gray attacked him with questions about raptors, and we caught up. 2 hours later, we were finishing up.

"You named me after Star Wars!" I exclaimed. He and I were having a discussion on why I couldn't trust his judgement all the time.

"Hey! I thought your Mom and Dad would catch that I just spelt Anakin backwards!" He defended, I rolled my eyes,

"They didn't! I got teased all the time!" I pouted. It was 3rd grade, when my teacher was calling roll that I was told about my name. He busted out laughing and told the whole class. Kids were relentless.

"Aw, I'm sorry Nugget… But hey, I do have to get back to check on the paddock one more time, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, I nodded.

"For sure, do you think we could get a closer look at the raptors for Gray? He'd love it." I threw an arm over Gray's shoulder.

"Of course! Barry's dying to see you again!" He said, I smiled and looked at Zach, who was texting away. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, well I'm dead on my feet right now. Let's get back to the room!" I said, I bid goodbye to Uncle Owen, and we made our way back to the resort. Gray went to shower, Zach was still texting, and I flipped on the TV.

"Why are you on that bed?" Zach asked, breaking my attention from the Big Bang Theory.

"It's where I'm sleeping?" I replied, it was pretty obvious I thought.

"No, there's no way I'm sharing a bed with Gray, he farts and kicks. I'd rather share with you!" He moved my bag and set it at the foot of his bed. I shook my head.

"I don't think anyone would approve of that." I went to grab my bag back but he kicked it under the bed.

"Come on! It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before! I mean, we've bathed together for crying out loud!" I let out a laugh.

"The last time we shared a bed, we were 12, and taking a shower when we're 4 in our bathing suits doesn't count!" I said, he chuckled and arranged the pillows so that there was a barrier.

"There, now it's like two beds." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, whatever." I fell on to the closest side and waited for Gray to finish in the shower. Once we were all cleaned, Gray was out like a light, and Zach was dozing off. I couldn't sleep though, my mind was still buzzing. I couldn't shake the butterflies that were in my stomach ever since Zach had held my hand. Why was that affecting me like this?! It's Zach for crying out loud. Sweet, funny, charming, _taken_ , best friend Zach….

"Nika…" Zach's sleepy voice was probably the hottest thing you'd ever hear. I looked over at him. He was fast asleep. Okay, time to sleep. I blocked out his sighs and such the best I could, and eventually drifted into sleep.

"NIK! Come on!" Gray was shaking me violently the next thing I knew. I groaned, turning away from him.

"Gray, man, chill." Zach grumbled. I sighed in content as silence settled around the room once more.

"There's a much more easier way of getting Nik out of bed." Zach chuckled. My eyes snapped open; I knew exactly what was coming. Then I felt a hand on my hip, and it started moving. I let out a squeal of laughter, throwing my blankets off, I scrambled to get away from Zach, I made it to the opposite side, panting heavily.

"Tickling Nik is much more effective." Zach grinned. I huffed and smacked him with his pillow.

"I'll get you back Mitchell. Just you wait!" I grumbled, he snatched the pillow away with ease and I rolled my eyes. I climbed off the bed and snatched my bag from under the bed.

"Jerks." I grumbled again, stalking into the bathroom. Once I changed into my bathing suit and other outfit of tank top and shorts, we were on our way to breakfast.

"Do you think we can risk sneaking away again?" I asked Zach as we munched on some waffles.

"She has her phone glued to her ear at all times, I think so. We should wait though, make it less obvious." He replied, I nodded and we stopped talking as Zara walked up.

* * *

 **I'd like to thank you guys for all the positive feedback! You guys rule! Thank you so much! It means the world to me! So, as you can see, I did alter the time line a little bit. But, it gets right back on track next chapter! Let me know!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Rhey!**


	3. 5 Dinosaurses

**Chapter Three: 5 Dinosaurses.**

After we finished breakfast, Zara lead us to the monorail. Apparently, we were visiting the raptors first.

"You know how to get to the raptors, I take it?" She asked me, I nodded.

"Good, when you're done, meet me back here." She demanded, not looking up from her phone.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her and we made our way onto the monorail. We had to take the monorail to get to a spot where we can pick up my Jeep that I usually got to drive. Once we were checked in, we were on our way to the raptor paddock. I parked, and hopped out,

"Barry!" I shouted, noticing the man lugging a bucket of meat.

"Nik! Hey girl!" He shouted, I ran and hugged him tightly,

"Where's Uncle Owen?" I asked, looking for him.

"Up there." He pointed to the walkway, I nodded and walked up to meet him. Zach and Gray followed me,

"Nugget! Hey, check this out!" He chuckled, he clicked his little clicker and the 4 girls bolted to him.

"Alright, let's form up!" He raised his hands and they all went into position, like a triangle that was missing the point.

"That's awesome!" I squealed. We walked down to where they were to be muzzled and one by one they showed up.

"What are their names again?" Gray asked, standing about a foot away from Echo.

"That's Echo, she kinda took a shine to Nugget, there's Charlie, Delta, and this is Blue. The beta of the pack." Uncle Owen explained, I zoned out their talking as I inched closer to Echo, it had been awhile, who knew how'd she react. She stared at me, her eyes unblinking.

"Hey girl…" I whispered, holding my hand up. She began to freak out a touch so slowed down even more.

"It's okay… It's okay…. That's a girl…" I finally made contact and she stopped fidgeting, I smiled as her eyes closed as I pet her leathery skin.

"Whoa…" Zach whispered, I smiled and nodded that he could pet her. She was a little nervous, but I calmed her down.

"Still got the touch I see." Uncle Owen chuckled, I nodded.

"I get it from my Uncle." I chuckled back. He nodded

"Damn right!" He said, his phone started going off in his pocket, he instantly walked off to answer it. Barry had Charlie, who was freaking out when the guy from InGen tried to pet her. Within a minute, Uncle Owen returned and whispered something to Barry. Barry nodded, and Owen turned to us.

"Alright guys, hate to cut the visit short, but I have to go check on something for Claire.." He said. We nodded in understanding and bid our goodbyes. We made it back to the monorail and into the visitors complex. There was no Zara in sight.

"I don't see Zara." Zach stated, staring around.

"What a shame." I muttered, grabbing the boys hands

"Let's go!" I sang as we all ran back out into the open park.

"I think we can catch the next Mosasaur show." I checked my watch, Gray nodded.

"Yeah let's do that!" He shouted happily. I chuckled and lead him towards the water show. We were seated in the splash zone within 15 minutes.

"Welcome, adventurers! My name is Caitlin, and what you're about to see in a few minutes, is a great friend of mine, Mo. Now, there are a few things you need to know about him before he could be your friend, too. Mo's a bit shy, but when you give him anything that he could sink his teeth into, including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaurs, he'll come out." Caitlin's voice echoed throughout the amphitheater as the show began. She spun as a dead Great White began to make its way to the center of the massive pool. This show was probably my favorite. Gray began to shake me in excitement, eliciting a glare from Zach as I knocked into him. I looked down at his phone, noticing Meg's face, frowning holding up a sign that said "Miss You". I rolled my eyes. If she irritated him so much, why was he with her?!

"Unless your phone is waterproof, I'd put it away." I grumbled, he shockingly listened to me, just in time too, Mo leapt out of the water, snatching the shark, and disappearing quickly, resulting in all of us getting soaking wet. He let out a laugh.

"Whoa!" He jumped slightly as our chairs began to lower, so we could get a closer look at Mo.

"That's eighty-eight teeth!" Gray began snapping picture after picture, I chuckled slightly. Once the show was over, we walked out, looking around for something to do.

"What about the Gyrosphere?" I suggested, looking at the advertisement in one of the gift shops TVs.

"Sounds good to me." Zach nodded. We made our way to the monorail, and as we sat, I got my own phone out. Nothing from my parents, or Uncle Owen. Looks like the raptors won't be happening. I was listening to Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy, noticing Zach staring at some girls. Okay, we're going to have to talk about this. I was about to open my mouth when the monorail came to a stop. Gray was out of his seat within seconds, and bolting for the door. I lunged to catch up with him. We entered the Gyrosphere line and Zach flirted his way through it. We were at the front of the line, and he was staring at these girls when Gray spoke up,

"What do you think you're going to accomplish by staring at them?" I couldn't help but laugh at that. Zach gave him a glare as the girls began to giggle as well.

"Thanks!" Z grumbled, but it was our turn to hop into the Gyrosphere, which came in two or three seaters. Thankfully, this was a three seater. We buckled in and started our journey. The Gyrosphere rolled smoothly over the grass until it came to a stop, and the computerized voice, instructed us to hover our hand above the small crystal blue sphere located in the center and between Zach and Gray... Zach took control of the sphere as the TV screen lit up, Jimmy Fallon smiled up at us.

"I was here when he recorded this, he's an oddball." The Gyrospheres were relatively new to the park, and they brought Jimmy in to give the video intro. It just so happened that I was there when he had gotten a personal VIP tour of the park to prep for the video.

"Hey, there! I'm Jimmy Fallon. Welcome aboard the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine made possible by science. Your safety's our main concern, which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like.. Dilophosaurus venom." Just as Jimmy spun around, his pointer stick knocked over a couple beakers and flasks, resulting in the chemicals forming large foggy clouds and green goop that proceeded to land on his skin.

"One drop of this could paralyze you. So, watch out." He chuckled nervously, looking at someone behind the camera.

"Is this real?" He asked,

"It is?!" In his horrified state, he fell backwards onto the floor, making me giggle. A few seconds later, Jimmy's beaming face reappeared.

"For added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by Aluminum Oxintride gas, which is so tough that it could stop a 50 caliber bullet." He turned around to face the pane of glass, he pulled the trigger, resulting in the glass shattering.. Jimmy instantly brought his arm up his face to protect himself, I was pulled away from his antics at the sight of the dinosaurs.

"Oh, man," Zach breathed out and smiled cheekily at his brother when the dinosaurs finally came into view. There were Triceratops, Ankylosaurs, and Brontosaurus, oh my.

"So freaking cool." I whispered. I rarely interacted with the other dinosaurs of the park... We usually have to stick pretty close to the raptor paddock in case something went wrong. In fact, my Uncle had more of a bungalow in the woods instead of an apartment like most other employees, so that's where we stayed. Our Gyrosphere trip was going well, until the computerized voice filled the air once again

 _"Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."_

"Man…" Gray and I grumbled, just as we were having fun too.

"We should turn around," I couldn't even tell where were in the plains anymore.

"We can stay for a couple more minutes," Zach shot me a look, which he then transferred to the heartbroken Gray. I bit my lip, my instincts were screaming that we should turn back. I looked at Gray once more.

"Aunt Claire gave us special wristbands, right? VIP, dude! Come on, we're fine." Zach assured,

"Fine... A few more minutes..." I agreed, Zach smiled triumphantly and the Gyrosphere's speed increase. Gray grinned happily as we sped farther into the valley. We were only a few minutes in when Zach's phone rang.

"Hey, Claire!" Zach's voice was clipped, still angry with his aunt.

"Yeah, I can't really hear you. We're in the, um, hamster ball." He continued.

"Gyrosphere," Gray corrected. Zach ignored him though,

"Hello?" Zach asked, I looked at him. He shrugged and hung up.

"Lost signal." He said, I nodded. Zach continued to drive us around, but soon stopped when we reached a section of fence, 'Restricted Area' sign now swung slightly in the breeze. The gate that should have been there was now smashed to bits. Something bad definitely happened.

"Dude. . . Off road," Zach grinned.

"Oh, no!" I protested, every fiber in my being told me this was not going to end well for us,

"We have no idea what demolished that gate! It could be dangerous." I pointed out,

"Relax Nika!" Zach sighed,

"No, there's no relaxing when going off-road! We have no clue why they were even sending us back to the resort anyway!" I was freaking out a bit.

"Nika, Nik… Hey! Look at me!" Zach placed his hand on my cheek, forcing me to look directly at him.

"How long have we been best friends?" He asked. I gave him a confused look,

"What does that have to do-" He shook his head.

"How long?" He asked, I thought for a minute, we were 3…

"13 years." I replied, he nodded.

"And in those 13 years have I ever hurt you or let anything hurt you?" He asked.

"Well, no but-" He placed a finger on my lips.

"Exactly! I'm not going to let anything bad happen to either of you." He looked between Gray and I. I nodded, deciding to trust him. With my life. Literally.

"Okay." I breathed, sitting back. He smiled triumphantly and turned back to the front. Gray reached back and I grabbed for my hand. I squeezed his tightly as we zipped through the opening.

"Bad idea! Bad idea, bad idea. . ." Gray squeezed the life out of my hand

" _Good_ idea!" Zach countered, I sighed and shut my eyes, and maybe this was all a dream. I would wake up, back in the hotel. We shouldn't have run off.

"Such a bad idea." I agreed with Gray.

"We're gonna get arrested, they're going to shave our heads, and we're going to have to make root beer in the toilet!" Gray cried, Zach merely ignored us and drove us farther in, it wasn't much longer until we came across an animal. He parked the Gyrosphere in the front of the clearing.

"There! You see, I told you! Up close and personal with four. . . dinosauruses." He stuttered through the words, and it seemed as if the fear had been erased from Gray's eyes, now he looked confused.

"Ankylosaurs," Gray corrected, admiring the dinosaurs standing in front of him.

"There's five dinosaurs." He stated, I counted them myself. There were 4.

"Gray there's only 4…" I said.

"No, there's 5." He argued,

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius? Look!" Zach brought his hand up and started pointing at the Ankylosaurs one by one, counting along. Gray still shook his head as Zach finished counting.

"5…" Gray pointed at the glass, and that's when I saw it.

"Oh my, God…" I whispered, the white face of the dinosaur seemed to get clearer. It let out a growl, sending me into a full blown panic.

"Go Zach, go!" I whispered, smacking his shoulder. He instantly went to steer it away, but it was too late. The beast easily kicked our Gyrosphere and sent us rolling forward. We hit one Ankylosaurs, then bounced off and hit another one. I couldn't contain my screams anymore,

"AHHH!" Gray and I shouted as we toppled around the group of dinosaurs.

"Pull it together!" Zach shouted as we spun and spun.

"Just chill out okay. We're going to be fine!" He assured, I was on the verge of tears at this point.

"We're going to be okay, I won't let anything happen! I promise!" He said, I nodded, unable to look away from his eyes. I went to speak, but we were smacked by another tail, so my words faded into a scream. We hit the base of a tree and rolled, but this time, we were upside down.

"Such a bad idea…." I whispered, we definitely should have turned around.

* * *

 **Alright guys, I think I'm going to see Jurassic World again tonight with the fam, so hopefully I will be able to update again soon. If anyone knows a good online link, let me know please! I knew the first half of the movie pretty well... But the second half not so. Alright, so, lemme know!**

 **Much Love**

 **Rhey!**


	4. Keepsakes

**Chapter Four: Keepsakes.**

 **Owen's POV**

I stomped down the hallway towards the Control Room, intent on finding Claire and getting some freaking answers. I entered the elevator and rode down, entering the control room, spotting Dearing instantly. I walked up to her, ignoring the security guard asking for my badge, she spun, glaring at me.

"What the hell happened out there?" I demanded,

"There are thermal cameras all over that paddock! She did not just disappear!" I snapped, the guard stepped between Claire and I, who spun back around the face the monitors, ACU was on their way, but I knew it wasn't going to end well. God, how many more people have to die before this chick understands?

"It must have been some kind of technical malfunction." She reasoned,

"Were you not watching?! She marked up that wall as a distraction! She wanted us to think she escaped!" I pointed out, why wasn't she understanding this?

"Hold on, we are talking about an animal here!" Claire rounded on me,

"A highly intelligent animal!" I countered back.

"400 meters to the beacon!" a girl spoke up. I noticed that ACU were now getting out of their vehicles,

"You're going after her with non-lethals?!" I breathed out.

"We have 26 million dollars invested in that asset, we can't just kill it." The man next to Claire spoke, I recognized him as Mr. Masrani, the man who took over the park after the original owner, Mr. Hammond.

"Those men are going to die…" I sighed,

"300 meters out!" The girl spoke up.

"You need to call this mission off right now!" I demanded,

"They're right on top of it!" A guy said,

"Call it off right now!" I demanded them,

"You are not in control here!" Claire exclaimed. I gave her a harsh look, she didn't realize just what was at stake did she?! We watched as the men walked closer and closer to the beacon, soon, the monitor showed a clump of skin…

"What is that?" Masrani asked,

"That's her tracking beacon…. She clawed it out…" I pointed out,

"How would it know to do that?" Claire asked

"She remembered where they put it in!" I replied, one by one, the ACU went down, I spun to face Claire and Masrani.

"Evacuate the island…" I said,

"We'd never re-open…" Claire replied,

"You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity… She is seeing _all_ of this for the first time, she doesn't even know what she is! She will kill everything that moves!" I pointed out.

"You think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Masrani asked,

"She is learning where she fits in the food chain and I don't think you want her to figure that out!" I countered,

"Now! Asset Containment can use live ammunition when necessary! You have an M14 in your armory now put in on a chopper and smoke this thing!" I exclaimed,

"We have families here! We are not going to turn this place into some kind of warzone!" Claire snapped, I instantly thought of Nik… Where was she? Oh my God…

"You already have!" I snapped back.

"Mr. Grady if you are not going to help there is no reason for you to be in here!" Claire exclaimed, I scoffed, and began to walk out of the room, stopping when I got Masrani. I leaned close to him.

"I'd have a word with those people in your lab…. That thing they created… Is no dinosaur…" I didn't let him respond as I walked out the room, I needed to find my niece. It wasn't too much longer before I spotted Claire.

"Claire?" I asked, she spun around.

"I need you!" She said.

"Okay.." I nodded.

"I need your help! My nephews are out in the valley! Please! If anything happens to them!" I pulled her towards the door.

"How old?" I asked,

"Um, the older one is uh… High school age… And the younger one…He's a few years…" She held her hands up at different levels, clearly clueless…

"You don't know how old your nephews are?" I asked, I knew everything about Nik… Then again, I pretty much raised her while her parents ran around doing whatever….

"Like you know all your siblings kids…" She challenge back.

"My niece is Nikana, she's 15 years old, loves pizza, mashed potatoes tacos, and cookies and cream ice cream, and is currently here at the park with her best friend Zach and his brother Gray." I replied, her eyes widened.

"Those are my nephews! She must be with them!" My eyes widened. She was in the valley… That beast was on the loose.

"We have to move. Now." I demanded, dragging her through the crowd of people.

 **Nik's POV**

The beast was feasting on the Ankylosaur of its choice, and none of us could seem to look away.

"We're safe in here right?" Gray asked,

"Yeah, totally safe…" Zach assured.

"Zach…" I hiccupped, tears subsiding. We were so dead. Completely and utterly, without a doubt, dead.

"We're stuck." I stated.

"No we're not." Zach replied, going to move the Gyrosphere, but we remained in our position…

"No, no, no!" He groaned.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Then the next sound made my heart stop, Zach's phone vibrating. I looked down, it was on the roof. It was definitely going to get the beast's attention.

"Oh no…" I whispered, Zach stretched his arm down, but he couldn't quite reach it. I looked up to find the beast in front of us. It stared in at us, and I almost passed out from fright. I grabbed onto Gray's shoulder, he was whimpering with fright.

"It's gonna be okay…" I assured him, but it was a long shot. The beast all of a sudden rolled us over so we were facing it. It lifted a claw and smashed it against the glass, it splintered under the pressure, and I lost all composure at that point. I screamed as its jaw clamped around our pod…. When it realized it wasn't getting anywhere, it proceeded to pick us up and slam us into the ground…As it slammed us twice and I had begun to give up. I noticed Zach reaching for Gray's seatbelt. I followed suit and undid my own. I hit the ground first, the boys next.

"Go, go, go!" Zach sprang up, pulling Gray and I with him, we started sprinting as fast as we could. The dinosaur's roar shook the ground as we pushed forward. We made it to the clearing, and I dared to look back, it was hot on our tail. We rushed forward and made it to a cliff face. There was a pool of water below us.

"We have to jump!" Zach shouted. It was insane, but our only other option was to get eaten.

"Are you ready?" Zach asked us.

"On 3!" I nodded,

"1…. 2…." We couldn't make to three before he grabbed each of our hands and the three of us jumped forward, plunging into the icy water below. I had let go of their hands on the way down, so I swam upwards, eyes quickly finding the beast. It let out an angry roar before turning around. I looked for the boys and found them both alive. We swam towards the edge of the lake; we climbed onto the muddy bank, resting for just a moment.

"We jumped… We actually jumped!" Zach laughed. I nodded, catching my breath.

"We lived." I agreed, looking over at him. He hugged Gray tightly and then turned to me

"Hugs later when we make it to the resort." I said, he nodded and the three of us set off into the woods, putting as much distance as we could between ourselves and the beast. We trekked through the woods. Gray had a vice grip on my hand as we stumbled through the unfamiliar terrain.

"Which way can we go?" I asked as we stopped to catch our breath. I wasn't sure how long we had been running, or where the beast was….

"I don't know. It doesn't look like this place has been touched in a while." Zach said, and it was true, there were parts of the park that weren't used for anything but travel.

"Come on, we don't know if that thing can track." I nodded forward. We began trekking yet again. We came upon a path, and decided to follow it. We eventually came upon the remains of a cart. A recent cart. I picked up the helmet on the ground, and it had been chomped through, blood and dirt now covering it.

"Gross.." I hissed, tossing it back down. Zach grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back. It calmed me down a bit, I noticed the cart, now demolished, sparking close by. The three of us inched closer.

"Guys, look at this." Gray pointed upwards; I followed his finger and looked up. We were outside some sort of arch way.

"Let's go." Zach said, we walked through the archway and pushed open the door. I gasped when I saw the inside. It was the old welcome center from the original Jurassic Park.

"Wow…" I whispered, 22 years of vegetation had grown, making the place almost unrecognizable. Gray picked up a banner and I noticed there was a T-Rex skeleton. Zach picked up a bone.

"Gray, do you still have those matches?" He asked, Gray nodded, reaching into his little fanny pack. He handed them to Zach.

"Here ya go." He said. Soon, we had a torch.

"This is the welcome center" I explained as we made our way through the massive room.

We wandered, taking everything in. I found a door and went through it, we were in a garage type thing.

"No way!" Gray gasped, rushing forward. He whipped off the covering to reveal a Jeep. This definitely was from the original park. Wow.

"1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara… Sand Beige…" Gray whispered in amazement, the car seemed to be in great shape.

"Do you think these things can still run?" I asked, running my hand over the hood. Zach smacked it lightly and turned to us.

"You remember when we fixed Grandpa's old Malibu, right?" He asked,

"Yeah.." Gray and I nodded.

"Alright, then Gray come with me, Nika, pop the hood and see if you can't find a flashlight." Zach instructed, the two boys disappeared and I began my own search. I dug through the leaves and found nothing. I moved onto the second shelf and my hand hit something. I lifted it up and found it was a helmet.

"Cool…" I whispered, I placed it in the Jeep; it was totally going to be my keepsake from this trip… Ya know… If I make it out alive that is….

"Did you find a flashlight?" Zach's voice sounded from behind me. I spun to see him and Gray lugging in a battery.

"No, but I think we can open up this door right here." I tapped the metal with my fingers. He nodded and threw off his hoodie. I opened up the door and light flooded the space. The boys instantly set to work, while I watched in curiosity. As I waited for them to finish their little project, I found myself drifting into sleep. I shut my eyes and I'm not sure how much time had passed, but I woke up to hear Gray and Zach talking.

"Do you love Nik?" Gray asked all of a sudden, there was the sound of something dropping.

"What?" Zach asked,

"Do you love Nik?" Gray repeated.

"Of course I do! She's my best my friend." Zach replied,

"No, I mean, are you in love with her…. Like how Mom and Dad used to be." I tried to keep my breathing steady as I waited to hear Zach's response. Could he see me as more than a friend? Do I see him as more than a friend?

"Nika is…. Beautiful, smart, funny…. She's just amazing Gray…. I mean… I guess I am a bit… But, I know she'd never look at me that way." Zach replied.

"I think she's in love with you too… The way she looks at you makes it kind of obvious." Oh I should throw something at him, the little rat. It is not obvious!

"Really?" Zach sounded hopeful, and I could picture his cute little grin, a little twinkle in his eye…Okay, stopping there…

"Yeah! That's why I don't get why you're with Megan? I mean none of us like her, and we all love Nik." Gray was most definitely wise beyond his years.

"Yeah… Well… I'm with Meg, and I'm not a cheater…" That seemed to end the conversation. Now, how on Earth do I take this information?!

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Good, bad, eh? Let me know! I should have the next chapter out within a few days! Thank you guys so much for all the support and encouragement! Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Quick question, do you guys want me to continue after the movie? I was thinking about it, but only if you guys want! So, do let me know!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Rhey!**


	5. Poor Zara

**Chapter Five: Poor Zara**

I was awoken yet again by the sound of metal clanking on the ground. I blinked away the grogginess, noticing that Gray was behind the steering wheel, and Zach was under the hood.

"Alright, turn her over!" Zach instructed. I watched as Gray turned the key and after some sputtering, the car started right up.

"It works!" Gray exclaimed,

"Did you fix it?" I asked, attempting to wake up.

"Yep! Let's get going Sleeping Beauty." Zach walked over and helped me up, I nodded, he helped me into the seat behind Gray and slapped my face a little bit. You're running from a beast! Wake up!

"I thought you failed your driving test?" Gray asked, oh yeah…. I forgot about that…. I was wide awaked now.

"Nah, only the driving part…" Zach shrugged.

"Well, it was nice knowing you guys. See you on the other side." I patted each of their shoulders before settling back into my seat.

"Haha… Shut up." Zach grumbled before pulling out of the building and back into the woods.

"If we take this path, I think it'll lead us right back to the park." I pointed to a path to our left. Zach nodded and we began to drive down it. It wasn't 5 minutes later we came upon the perimeter fence. We blew threw it easily,

"Whoa!" I laughed along with the boys, that could have easily backfired with our luck today.

"We're going to be just fine." Zach assured, Gray nodded, but I noticed something in the rearview mirror. I spun and saw a bunch of pterosaurs flying towards us.

"GO, GO, GO!" I urged as they swooped over our heads. Zach punched the gas and we flew forwards, we soon broke the tree line at gate 5.

"LET US IN!" I shouted

"OPEN THE GATE!" Gray cried, it didn't look like they were planning on movie. Come on… Please let us in. They opened the gate just in time and we sped through, slamming on the breaks to avoid hitting people.

"There you three are!" Zara's accented voice filled the air as she stumbled towards us in her high-heels.

"Do we have to?" I asked,

"Yes! Come with me now! We've been worried sick!" She replied, shoving us forward. The pterosaurs had now reached the park and were beginning to wreak havoc.

"We need to find shelter!" I spoke as I watched in horror as a pterodactyl dived towards a small family, causing them to scatter. Zach grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the scene. I needed to find Uncle Owen…. I grabbed Gray's hand, he squeezed mine tightly.

"You three need to stay with me!" Zara exclaimed.

"We need to get inside… Preferably in a place with no windows!" I ducked as one flew over our heads.

"Let's go!" Zach nodded forwards and the three of us darted towards the Welcome Center. We weaved through the people, not really caring if Zara was keeping up with us or not.

"Could you stop running?!" She demanded, I snagged Gray closer to me as one got to close to him. We watched on as people ran around us, I screamed as one made a grab at me, Zach instantly hugged me closer to him.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Zara shouted, we spun to face her, just in time for her to be picked up by the shoulders.

"AHH!" I screamed as she was lifted into the air. She was dropped, only for another one to swoop in and snag her. It flew her over to Mo's tank and dropped her in. Hopefully she can swim. We ran towards the tank, only for another one to swoop in and pick her up. It dunked her over and over again, her screams blended in with everyone else's. All of a sudden, Mo jumped up and swallowed both Zara and the pterodactyl. I shook my head, attempting to get the image out of my mind.

"Zara…" I whispered. She didn't deserve that. No one did!

"We need to get inside. Now!" Zach urged. I nodded, still staring at where Mo had just disappeared.

"Let's go!" Gray pulled my arm and I allowed him to lead me away. We ran through the crowds, and I noticed ACU was there. OH, great! They brought guns. And Uncle Owen!

"There's Aunt Claire!" Gray pointed to where the woman was now standing on a demolished food cart, looking around, screaming the boys names. I looked behind us and saw we had attracted a pterodactyl.

"Run faster!" I squealed, picking up my pace, we bolted towards them, thank God I played soccer, otherwise this running may have been the death of me.

"Uncle Owen!" I exclaimed while the boys yelled for Claire, he lowered his gun, but the look of horror on his face made me nervous. I peeked behind me and noted we were about to become pterodactyl chow. Zach instantly pulled us down, but I noticed one landed on Uncle Owen,

"Uncle Owen!" I shrieked as he went down. The pterodactyl slid towards us, now dead… It stopped mere inches from us, between the boy's faces. I tried to see what was happening with Uncle Owen, but I couldn't quite. I jumped up, with the boys following, and we ran towards them, I noticed Claire had shot the thing,

"Oh thank God…" I breathed out as she helped Uncle Owen to his feet.

"Is that Aunt Claire?" Zach asked, I was a little shocked too, she was all dirty and not looking like Claire. The two then did something that shocked all of us. Uncle Owen crashed his lips to hers.

"Ew…" I cringed. There was a time for making out, this was not it! They pulled away, and she looked towards us.

"THERE THEY ARE!" She shouted as she instantly sprinted towards us.

"NUGGET!" Uncle Owen shouted, I couldn't really help myself as I broke free from Zach and Gray and ran towards my Uncle. He scooped me up in his arms and squeezed me tightly.

"Thank God you're okay!" He breathed.

"There were a few close calls…" I admitted,

"You're not leaving my sight the rest of the time we're here!" He huffed as we pulled away a second later, I nodded and I looked between him and Claire.

"Care to explain?" I asked once I had calmed down. He shook his head as we walked towards the three,

"We got to go!" Uncle Owen reminded. She nodded and we all bolted towards where the ACU had come out of. We were walking to where all the workers were, people were running all around. Claire was on the phone,

"What do you mean use the raptors?" She asked Lowery,

"Son of a bitch!" Uncle Owen cursed.

"You shouldn't say bitch," Gray reprimanded, I face palmed. We were a mess.

"Take the kids, get somewhere safe." He instructed Claire,

"Yeah, like a bunker or something." I stood closer to my Uncle. He gave me a funny look.

"You're going with them Nugget." He explained, I went to protest but the sound of the gate creaking made us turn around. 5 seconds later, the doors burst open and people began flooding through. We made it to the convenient jeep someone had hopped out of and piled in,

"You got this!" Zach assured Uncle Owen, who was now driving backwards through the people.

"Drive, drive!" Gray urged, we backed into a crevice and watched as people ran by.

"This doesn't feel all that safe!" I stated.

"Yeah, can we stay with you?" Gray asked.

"I am never leaving you as long as you live!" Claire assured, but the boys shook their heads and pointed at Uncle Owen,

"No, no." Zach said

"We mean him." Gray nodded. Claire looked dejected as she glared over at my Uncle.

"Yeah, definitely him." Gray muttered. Damn…. Harsh. Not that I blamed them…. Once people had dispersed enough, we sped out of the hiding spot and towards the raptor paddock. It was just getting dark when we finally arrived.

"Stay in here." Uncle Owen demanded, hopping out of the car. I noticed Hoskins walking towards us flanked by a couple of goons. The two adults slammed their doors and stalked towards the man, he said something to Owen, who in turn, punched him in the face.

"Oooh." We chorused. The two were now clearly arguing, I tried to roll the window down, but it was locked. Dammit.

"So, what's going on? Why do they need the raptors?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure… Uncle Owen mentioned that they wanted to use the raptors for war the other day…. I'm guessing they're going to use them now to take down the thing out there…" The idea made me nervous… Dinosaurs are fickle…. Sure, the raptors trust us, but they'd turn on us if the opportunity presented itself.

"Why would they do that?" He asked.

"They're idiots. They think they understand these creatures because they made them… But they don't. They're not like cats and dogs…" I replied, Hoskins got in Uncle Owen's face, and I noticed he had tensed even more.

"Oh dear…" I whispered, Hoskins backed away, and Uncle Owen was livid as he spoke to Claire, who nodded and walked back towards the car. She poked her head in, giving me a funny look since I had moved to her old seat.

"Come on out guys." She said. We all climbed out, looking around. It had turned into a mini war base. I noticed Uncle Owen and Barry talking quite heatedly, I walked over to them

"Uncle Owen, what's going on?" I asked, Barry cursed loudly and walked away. Owen groaned, wiping his face.

"We're going after the Indominus.." He replied, sounding utterly exhausted. I'm going to assume the Indominus is the thing that tried to eat us earlier. Great name.

"We who?" I asked,

"Me, these men, and the girls.." He replied.

"The girls?!" I squeaked. He nodded. I looked to where Delta and Blue were muzzled up, are those cameras?! They put cameras on them!?

"Yes, the girls as some sort of field test for Hoskins... If anyone should be out there with them, it's me and Barry. That just makes sense, right?" He turned to me, stopping outside a tent where Hoskins had disappeared into. I nodded, biting my lip.

"But… What if…" I didn't want to think about what would happen if the girls couldn't take it down… If they turned on Uncle Owen,

"Hey! Nugget, don't you dare go all negative on me!" He poked my forehead. I nodded as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay." He assured, I nodded and pulled away.

"What's the Indominus exactly?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"They wouldn't tell me exactly what.. But, it's definitely T-Rex…" He replied.

"That doesn't make me feel any better…." I shook my head. Why would they go and create a new dinosaur?!

"Go stay with Claire and the boys…" I nodded, he walked into the tent and I walked over to the guys and Claire.

"It's going to be okay…" Zach assured, placing an arm around my shoulders. I nodded, glaring at Hoskins who was now returning to the tent. About 15 minutes later, the men came back out of the tent, Uncle Owen made a B-line for the girls, and I quickly followed.

"Hey Blue… Hey girl…" He whispered, placing a hand on her neck. I walked over to Echo, who chirped at my presence. I smiled at her and placed my hand gently on her nose.

"Hey girl…" I whispered.

"Are they safe?" Gray asked.

"Not at all." Uncle Owen replied. I gulped yet again. We didn't interact with the girls outside of their muzzles… What's to stop them from eating us when we let them out? Trust? Yeah… That'll stop them.

"Who's the alpha?" Zach asked.

"You're looking at him." Uncle Owen smirked, I chuckled slightly. My Uncle was crazy.

"Alright, time to move out!" Hoskins bellowed. Oh, I really wish bad things happen to this dude.

"Okay Nugget, you stay with Claire and the boys." Uncle Owen pushed me out the gate.

"Yes sir." I nodded, attaching myself to his waist. He laughed.

"It's going to be fine Nik..." He assured, I nodded and pulled away.

"Be safe… Take care of Echo… If someone shoots her… I get to shoot them." I glared at the guys that were gearing up. Them and their beards.

"Of course." He nodded, I smiled happily and walked over to Claire.

"Follow me." She gestured, we all nodded and followed after her.

"Where are you taking us?" Gray asked, grabbing my hand.

"Somewhere safe." She replied, and she lead us over to a truck, she opened the back and nodded inside.

"See, totally safe!" She smiled happily.

"We may be better off with the raptors…" I whispered to Zach, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Alright, so I am currently editing the next two chapters and that will wrap up the movie portion! I can't give exact times when they'll be out... I do plan on continuing afterwards! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Rhey!**


	6. The Man Who Rides With Raptors

**Chapter Six: The Man Who Rides With Raptors.**

We spun around when one of the raptors let out a screech. Barry was trying to settle Delta down as the two men that were near her ran away. Serves you right for using them as attack animals! We turned back to Claire who huffed,

"Come on, inside. Let's go!" Claire pulled Gray forward, pushing him gently into the back of the truck and Zach and I followed, crawling towards the back. Once we were settled, we faced her and she nodded, clearly pleased with herself.

"If you guys need me, I'll be in the front seat. So just open that window!" She pointed at the window behind our heads.

"Put your seat belts on." She demanded. We all looked around confused, there were no seat belts. We looked back up at her, she thought for a second,

"Then... Then...Just hold hands." She huffed, shutting the doors. A second later, Gray reached out his hands and tapped mine and Zach's arms, I let out a chuckle and grabbed while Zach rolled his eyes.

"Be nice." I warned. There was yet another screech,

"Nothing can get in here, right?" Gray asked, I could tell he was scared. Hell, so was I. This wasn't supposed to happen! What were they thinking dabbling in dinosaur hybrids… People just couldn't be happy with normal dinosaurs? Zach studied his brother for a second, and I could tell he was thinking of a way to comfort him,

"Do you remember that ghost? From the old house?" He asked suddenly.

"The one in the garage? I protected you, right?" Gray nodded, I couldn't help but smile at the memory. Gray had come crying to us while we were playing Monopoly, saying there was something thumping around in the garage. After a few days of scoping out, we were all pretty freaked…

"You made a battle axe out of a ruler and a paper plate." Gray whispered, Zach grinned happily, knowing he was doing well.

"Yeah… You see, nothing is going to get you while I'm around, okay?" He assured,

"But you're not always going to be around." Gray replied, aw…. It took all my willpower not to pull him into a hug, I didn't want to ruin the brotherly love though. Zach and Gray didn't always get along… Zach got easily annoyed with Gray because he got shielded from all their parents problems. Often times, Zach was the punching bag for his parents frustrations. I always listened to his venting, just like he always listened to mine. It was always the two of us. When I was afraid of the thunderstorms, Zach stayed awake with me, assuring me it was okay, when Zach sneaked his parents copy of Friday the 13th when were 12 and freaked out when we had to go stay at his grandparents cabin, I was there. I really did love him… Would that be considered being in love with my best friend? I mean, he was sweet, caring, funny, cute... He knew everything about me... I knew everything about him...

"Yes I will." Zach assured, Gray looked down, I looked between the two, Zach looked at me for an answer, and I shrugged. I didn't have siblings, I don't know what to do.

"Hey! We're brothers… We will always be brothers and we will always find our way back to one another. No matter what." Zach was dead serious, and I really hoped the two would start getting along.

"No matter what?" Gray asked,

"No matter what." Zach assured before pulling Gray in for a hug.

"Nik, are you going to join this hug fest?" Zach asked, I laughed and allowed him to pull me so that we were squishing Gray in between us.

"I'm still scared…" I whispered as we all sat back against the seat. The screeching from the girls was becoming more and more frequent.

"Hey! Your Uncle is going to be fine…" Zach reached over and squeezed my knee.

"He's all I've got Z! If I lose him…" I wiped the tears that were beginning to pool in my eyes.

"You wouldn't be alone…" Gray spoke up, I looked down at him.

"You'd have us… We'd never leave you…. Especially Zach… He's in lo-" Zach smacked a hand over Gray's mouth, chuckling nervously.

"He's right, we love you! And yeah!" I shook my head at the two,

"I love you guys too!" I smiled, we heard the whistle and the revving of my Uncle's motorcycle.

"They're on the move." I muttered. I jumped up and opened the window that led to where Claire was sitting, the boys followed and we watched as Uncle Owen rode through the jungle on his little motorcycle, the girls flanking him. Everything is okay so far.

"Your boyfriend's a badass." Zach whistled. We watched as they zoomed through the woods, eventually slowing down and dismounted their bikes...they all formed up and were waiting.

"Ya know what, no! Nope, you guys don't need to watch this, closing the window now." She began to shut the window.

"No!" I groaned.

"Come on!" Gray agreed. She wasn't having it though.

"Rude!" I huffed, flopping back into my seat. Zach waited a brief second before inching the window back open. We peaked through the window just in time to see the girls attacking some of Hoskins men. The raptors had turned against them.

"Is everyone dead?" Gray asked, Claire whipped around.

"No, no, everyone is fine." She assured.

"Don't lie to him!" Zach and I exclaimed.

"He's scared! It's okay to lie when people are scared!" She shouted back.

"I want to go home." Gray whimpered. She reached her hand to ruffle his hair,

"Oh, sweetheart you will! Tomorrow, you'll be home and your mother will never, ever, ever let me see you again…" Claire huffed, Zach and I exchanged looks, should we comfort her? Gray? Before I could say anything, a hand smashed against the window, causing all of us to jump. It was a bloody hand. Oh gosh... I slammed the window shut as Claire let out a blood curdling shriek. Next thing ya know, the doors were ripped open.

"THEY'RE COMING!" He shouted, just in time for Delta to bound over and yank him away. They led them straight to us...

"Oh my God!" I shrieked, the car lurched forward, and I grabbed onto my seat to avoid tumbling out of it, as we drove, Claire shouted for us to hold on, then I heard a window shatter, and her scream. I looked out the doors and saw Delta and Echo….

"Oh shit…" They were headed toward us. Zach slowly got up and made his way to the air canisters. He rolled one out and managed knock Echo out, but Delta was right on top of us. Claire swerved to hit her, Echo meanwhile had recuperated and was charging right at us.

"Echo!" I shouted, hoping she would listen. She didn't. Gray was grabbing the taser stick and I shook my head,

"I can't!" I stuttered.

"NIKA! SHE'S TRYING TO EAT US!" Zach shouted, I nodded and took the stick from him.

"Echo! Stop!" I tried again, she just screeched in response.

"Nik!" Gray shouted, I turned on the stick and he helped me steady it.

"Sorry girl..." She grabbed onto the back of the truck, snapping at us, once she backed away we stuck her in the chest, she tumbled backwards and I slumped down. Zach pulled me back to the seat as the window opened.

"You guys okay?!" She asked.

"Did you see that?!" Zach asked,

"I can't wait to tell Mom!" Gray exclaimed,

"NO! Don't tell your mother about that! Ever!" She replied, I let out a laugh. This is all too crazy. The familiar sound of my Uncle's motorcycle filled the air, and he drove up behind us.

"OWEN!" The boys shouted, he looked up briefly before flying up the driver side of the car.

"You okay?" Zach asked.

"As okay as I can be." I shrugged, looking over at him. I was still shaking like crazy, unable to believe just what the hell was happening.

"We're going to go home… Everything is going to be okay… I've got you." He assured, I nodded.

"You're the best." I sighed, letting my head fall onto his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head, we settled into silence for the rest of the ride, which was soon over. We climbed out of the back of the truck and we were in the remains of main street.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we were ushered out of the van.

"Let's go! Inside." Claire urged. Without hesitation Zach, Gray and I jogged into the lobby.

"Control Room, that way!" She pointed to our right and we jogged toward it. Claire jumped in front of us and led us; we eventually made it to the lab. I had always wanted to work in the lab, just because the science behind the park fascinate me.

"Whoa…." I whispered, coming to a halt next to Gray. The place was dead. Not one person flitting about, like they should have been

"They evacuated the lab." Claire breathed in disbelief, staring around us. I looked to my left, and saw an open door.

"What's in there?" I asked, Claire didn't respond as she slowly began to approach the door, we slipped in quietly and I looked around… An experimenting lab? On the computer was a sketch for a hybrid, some tubes full of bones on the wall behind it… And many different animals in cages. I was having a staring contest with a chameleon when a hissing sound made me jump. I spun around and saw men placing what I am going to assume were samples of something, into a case.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked, they didn't answer of course, just walked away.

"That answer is above your pay-grade sweetheart." Hoskins quipped, walking in all dramatically through the smoke. I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Where's Henry?" She asked,

"Dr. Wu works for us." Hoskins replied, Gray was examining the hybrid on the screen.

"That's not a real dinosaur…" He pointed out.

"You're right kid. But, someone has to make sure this company has a future…" Hoskins stepped forward and nodded at the screen. I glared at him and grabbed Gray's shoulder,

"Imagine that one, fraction of the size… Deadly… Intelligent… Able to hide from the most advanced military technology... A living weapon unlike anything we have ever seen." He seemed very proud of this idea.

"Did you not see what happened to your men? Most of them are dead! You can't control these creatures!" I stepped forward, Uncle Owen gripped my forearm, keeping me from moving any closer to Hoskins.

"You're not getting it! You see millions of years of evolution… With our nature…" His dramatic monologue was cut off when Delta came hopping into the room.

"Oh shit!" He jumped backwards. Uncle Owen pulled me farther away, placing me next to Zach.

"Whoa there…" Hoskins attempted to calm Delta, but she was on a mission… Nothing was going to stop her.

"Easy boy…. Easy!" Delta backed Hoskins into a corner, Uncle Owen got in front of all of us, creating a barrier in case Delta turned towards us.

"We're on the same side…" Hoskins made the mistake of reaching out to her. She sniffed it before biting into his hand, his screams filled the room as Delta went to town. Ha! I mean, boo... But, ha!

"Run!" I whispered, tugging Zach's wrist. we all ran out of the room, attempting to keep quiet, we ran back into the hallway,

"This way kids!" Claire turned us the opposite direction we were headed, and as we spun around, Delta came crashing through the wall. We used her momentary stun to run, and we ran back into the main lobby. The screeching of Delta only made us run faster, we made it out the front door, only to have Blue standing there, I looked to my right and there was Echo.

"That's how it is huh?" Uncle Owen asked, looking between the girls. I watched as he placed his gun down, and slowly reached towards Blue. He unfastened her camera and she stared at him. He nodded and backed away. The ground began to shake slightly, and soon the beast rounded the corner. Oh, God…. Did it get bigger?! I grabbed Zach's hand as the raptors looked at it. Blue turned back, tilting her head. Uncle Owen nodded, she let out a chirp, then turned and hissed at the beast.

"OH!" I gasped as the beast swiped Blue to the side and began to advance towards us. We could run back into the building, but she would just follow us, and we'd be stuck... Maybe we could scatter... No, that's a bad idea.

"Uncle Owen?" I asked.

"SHH!" Zach shushed me. I squeezed his hand, waiting. Delta and Echo both hissed at the beast, and my Uncle cast me a glance before looking between them, I nodded, understanding his place. Worth a shot right? He let out a whistle and they attacked.

Boom, the Alpha is back!

* * *

 **There's chapter 6, and the next one is the last chapter for the movie. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Rhey**


	7. I-Rex vs T-Rex

**Chapter 7: I-Rex v. T-Rex**

Delta and Echo hissed loudly at the Indominus before springing into action and jumping onto it. Claire pushed us children forward and we ran to the closest form of shelter; a souvenir store. Uncle Owen was shooting at the Indominus as we jumped into the busted window. We crawled to the farthest wall and huddled together. Claire sat by the window, watching the scene outside.

"We need more!" Gray stated suddenly; Claire looked back at him.

"More what?!" She asked, clearly not understanding him. I didn't either. More dinosaurs? I think the three we had were enough.

"More teeth!" He exclaimed, she stared for a minute before launching into action. She grabbed a flare from the emergency kit and the walkie talkie next to it. She turned to us.

"You three stay here…. It's going to be okay!" She whispered. I shook my head and got up.

"Let me come with you." I said. She shook her head,

"No! Your Uncle would never forgive me!" She replied, I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"That's not going to stop me... Besides, what happens if you trip on those crazy shoes." I replied. Someone else should go in case something goes wrong, that only makes sense right? Claire gave me a weird look, opening her mouth and then she shut it again.

"Nika, you should stay here." Zach said. I shook my head.

"We can't waste time by arguing. Let's go!" I sneaked over the wall, crouching against it as she followed me. She pointed towards the paddocks, I nodded. We both hopped up and ran, shockingly undetected by the beast. We bolted towards the paddocks, rounding every corner, picking up more speed.

"Lowery! Open paddock 9!" She shouted into the walkie, I smirked. She was either a genius or a lunatic… We shall find out…. I have to thank the adrenaline for all the running I did earlier, but now, my lungs were on fire. I leaned over to catch my breath, damn... I need to work out more.

"Do something with your life for once!" She shouted into the walkie. I gave her a shocked look. Where had that even come from?!

"What?" She asked,

"Just a little harsh…" I muttered. She didn't respond since the paddock began to open, she lit the flare and held it out. I held my breath as the ground began to shake. Rexy emerged from the darkness…

"Whoa…" I whispered, she was the oldest dinosaur at the park, having been here when the original was around, she still loved flares it seems. Claire and I backed away, turning to head back towards the boys. We sprinted as fast as we could, which impressed me even more with her shoes. I mean, wow... We rounded the corner where the Indominus was on the hunt... She tossed her flare at the Indominus and pulled me to the ground with her. Rexy lunged at the Indominus, breaking the T-Rex skeleton, and Claire and I separated as we fell to the ground behind Rexy's foot. I caught Zach's eye, he looked horrified. The two dinosaurs took turns biting each other's necks, causing much more damage to the area around them. I looked around for an escape, but I couldn't find one. Claire was scrambling away from the fight and as I went to follow, I felt something land on my right leg. I did my best not to scream as pain shot through my leg, dizzying me for a moment.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed as I struggled to move forward, keeping an eye on the fight. It was hopeless. Time to play dead and hope they don't notice me... I lied down, trying not to cry. I didn't want to die...Uncle Owen was searching for a path, but he couldn't find one... Claire rushed over and pushed it off, and pulled me up to hide behind some rocks.

"Thank you!" I huffed. She nodded and we paused, attempting to catch our breath, when I noticed the fight was heading straight to wear the boys were hiding out. The beasts crashed through the wall, the three moved just in time. They looked up at us, Uncle Owen was examing all his options.

"RUN!" Claire shouted at them, they did just that and bolted towards us. Rexy was down, and the Indominus stalked towards her, placing a foot on her neck,

"We're done for…" I whispered. The Indominus was about to deliver it's final blow, just as a screech sounded and it's head turned towards us. We all twitched, ready to run. Blue jumped onto the Indominus' back, causing it to flail around. Blue kept attached though. She was just the right amount of distraction for Rexy to spring back up and attack as well. They crashed through another building.

"Move!" Uncle Owen shouted, I began to run, but collapsed when I tried to step onto my right leg. The others were a good 3 yards away before they noticed.

"Nik!" Zach gasped, instantly racing back to help me. Once I was standing, we stumbled after the group and made it just in time for the fight to crash into the building. Once it cleared away, we ran farther, watching as Rexy smashed the Indominus into another building. The pain in my leg was causing my head to swim. Blue and Rexy managed to tackle the Indominus to the ground. It crashed through Mo's cage and attempted to get up, just as it stood up, Mo leapt out of the water and chomped her jaws around its neck. She dragged it into the depths of her pool, disappearing.

"Go Mo!" I chuckled, Rexy turned to Blue, and the two shared a little moment before Rexy turned and walked away back into the jungle. Blue then turned her attention to us. Uncle Owen stepped forward and shook his head. Blue nodded before turning around and running off into the wreckage. Uncle Owen spun around as I fell down, the pain coming back full force. He walked over and inspected my leg, which now that I look closely, is slightly deformed.

"It looks broken." Claire stated, I let out a hiss as she poked it gently,

"That hurts!" I whined.

"Definitely broken." She nodded.

"There's no way you're walking on that..." Uncle Owen spoke,

"We'll stay here with her. You guys go and find a medic or something.." Zach motioned to him and Gray, who shook his head. Guess he still felt safer with Uncle Owen.

"Alright, be back in a flash." Claire nodded and the three walked away, leaving us with the gun just in case something else happened.

"You freaked me the hell out." Zach finally spoke, breaking the silence that had settled.

"I'm sorry…" I replied, he shook his head before pulling me into a tight hug. We stayed like that for who knows how long before he pulled away.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." He whispered, I gave him a confused look.

"Z, I'm fine… I'm not going anywhere…" I chuckled. He bit his lip and stared at me for another second. Before I could really comprehend what was happening, his lips found mine. I couldn't help but kiss back. Our lips moved in sync, and as cliche as it sounds, it felt amazing. Almost right.

"She's right over here." Claire's voice sent us flying apart, and soon Claire rounded the corner with some paramedics and a stretcher. I was loaded on and they carted me away. I'm not sure how much time had passed but eventually we were at the makeshift hospital and I was getting bandaged. They figured I had a sprained wrist, and my leg was broken in like 3 places. I also needed some stitches in on my stomach and arms... Nothing was for sure until we got back to the states. Soon, I was in a makeshift cast and on my way back to where Zach and Gray were.

"Nugget, you should have stayed with Zach and Gray." Uncle Owen said as we drove back to where the other guests were. I knew this was coming, I should have just gone alone.

"What if something had happened to Claire?" I asked.

"I get that! But... Nik... If anything had happened to you..." He shook his head,

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to make sure she was okay…. She was wearing high heels…" I whispered the last part, still utterly shocked she had survived all that she had in those things, he let out a laugh.

"They were pretty ridiculous shoes.." He nodded.

"What's going on with you two anyway?" I asked as the car came to a stop, he didn't respond as he hopped out and walked to help me out. It looked like I would be on crutches for all of soccer season, and I was super pissed about that. I wiggled my way through the people until I made it Zach, Gray, and Claire. I plopped next to Zach and waited.

"It's officially broken?" He asked.

"That's what the people are thinking! Nothing is for sure until we get back home... No soccer for me this year though…On the bright side, I have weapons for school." I shook my crutches. He let out chuckle.

"Very true. You could trip people in the hallway." He agreed.

"There are your parents!" Claire exclaimed, we all spun around, and there the Mitchell's were, walking towards the boys, Mrs. Mitchell was crying her eyes out as Gray jumped up and ran to her.

"Oh thank God!" She sobbed. Zach stood as well, hugging her next, before moving on to Mr. Mitchell. Mrs. Mitchell then hugged Claire,

"I'm sorry!" Claire sobbed into her shoulder.

"No! Thank God you're okay!" She replied, I smiled at the scene. When they pulled away Mrs. M turned to me and grasped me in a hug, crying even more than I thought possible

"Oh I was so worried!" She sighed, I hugged her back, unsure of what to say back. I had given up on my Mom and Dad showing up, if they had even managed to reach them...

"What happened to your leg?!" She exclaimed as she backed away, snapping me back to reality.

"I broke it in like 3 places. No big deal." I shrugged, she shook her head.

"I'm just so glad you guys are okay!" She hugged Gray and I to her one more time. I looked over and saw Claire and Uncle Owen talking to one another.

"Oh, look! I think I hear wedding bells!" I pointed at them. She looked up just as the two were kissing.

"Aw!" She gushed, I laughed and we all just sat there, hugging each other until Claire and Owen walked over.

"Alright, I think we might be free to leave for the docks." He said, doing a quick headcount of everyone.

"Let's get going then!" Mr. Mitchell said. We all made our way to the docks and caught the ferry to Costa Rica.

"You two could just stay with us for the night, it's no big deal. Nik pretty much lives with us." Mrs. Karen said as we waited for a cab,

"Are you sure? I mean, Nik and I can just get our own room." Uncle Owen replied.

"You kept my kids alive… The least I could do is let you stay in the room." She replied. He looked me and I nodded.

"Alright, that's the plan." He replied. The cab finally pulled up and we drove to Walmart since all of our clothes were back at the resort. I grabbed some cheer shorts and t-shirts and we all grabbed some food before heading back to the hotel.

"This is going to take a lot of damage control…" Claire muttered, staring at her phone. Uncle Owen rubbed her back soothingly. We had finished dinner, and Zach, Gray, and I were now in our room. No phones or iPods kind of sucks.

"I'm going to ask Mom if we can watch a movie." Gray said before bolting into the room, leaving Zach and I alone. My mind instantly went back to the kiss.

"So…." I trailed off, he sat next to me, staring intently at my leg. Now that I had relaxed, sort of, my whole body ached and I was exhausted. Zach traced a stitched up cut lightly.

"So…" He agreed. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as he opened his mouth to fill the awkward silence that had settled around us. Was he going to tell me he loved me? Does he love me like that?

"The kiss was a mistake!" He blurted out. The butterflies disappeared, and a pain filled my chest...

"Oh…Right... Yeah..." I tried my best to sound indifferent. A mistake? Ouch...

"I mean… I'm dating Meg… I can't just… I need time…I need to think…" He said. I nodded and went to get up.

"I get it, I do. Um. I'm going to shower then go to bed..." I said, grabbing my clothes and a trash bag for my leg the best I could. Showering sounded like a good idea. And I wouldn't have to talk about this.

"Nik…" Zach sighed, going to help me. I shook my head and moved away from him, brandishing a crutch. I was not afraid to use it!

"It's fine Z… We were both a little out of our minds, we had just survived a raging monster… We weren't thinking straight. And you're right, you're with Meg. Who, I am sure is very worried since you haven't spoken to her in the last 12 hours…" I didn't let him respond as I shut the door to the bathroom and locked it. I tied the bag around my leg and hopped in the shower. I wasn't sure what I was feeling… I couldn't really cry… It's not like we were dating… So, why did it feel like he had just broken up with me? I remained in the shower until Uncle Owen came to check if I was alive. I dressed in my pajamas and plopped onto the bed closest to the bathroom.

"You okay? You only take long showers when something is bothering you." Uncle Owen sat at the foot of my bed. Zach and Gray weren't in the room. I didn't want to know where Zach was, but I am sure Gray was with their parents.

"I'm fine… Just a long day." I replied. He let out a chuckle.

"Yeah… Running for your life can take a lot out of you." He said, I nodded.

"When are we going home?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning, you and I have the first flight out, Claire will be going home with Karen and them tomorrow afternoon." He replied.

"Awesome." I replied, he studied me for a moment.

"You're sure you're okay?" He asked,

"Yep! Just tired… Can I go to bed now?" I asked, he nodded and got up. He helped me get comfortable then kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Nugget. Love you." He said,

"Night… Love you too…" I was already drifting off into sleep.

* * *

 **Alright, so, there's the last movie chapter! Let me know what you guys think! I will have the next chapter out in about a week or so. I'm in the process of editing it and writing the next one. Let me know what you guys want to see, I have a few ideas to bring back some people from the other movies, thank you AvengerFrost for the suggestion! So, R &R! **

**Much Love,**

 **Rhey!**


	8. Confessions

**Chapter Eight: Confessions.**

The flight home was long, boring and by the end of it, my whole body ached. Of course, spending 3 and a half hours in an airport probably had something to do with that. A lot of the people in line were clearly from the park, judging by the injuries and the fact they all looked exhausted….We were finally back in America around 2… The Mitchells were going to be taking off soon, according to Uncle Owen, who was talking with Claire.

"First things first, to Dr. Mason." Uncle Owen said as we made our through customs. I nodded in agreement, too sleepy to even form complete sentences. We made it to my doctor, where I was yelled at for not getting immediate medical attention, then carted off to X-Rays.

"You're going to need 2 surgeries… One for your ankle, and one for your femur. The sooner the better." Dr. Mason explained, pointing to my X-rays. She had come to know me very well, since I was often injured during cheer, gymnastics, or soccer.

"Will I be able to keep doing sports?" I asked, she chuckled.

"Yes. But you will need to wear a brace, and of course you'll need physical therapy, but I know you'll have no issues with that." She replied. I nodded in understanding.

"You'll call Miss Lynne I take it?" I asked, she nodded and turned to Uncle Owen,

"Would you like to discuss dates for the surgeries?" She asked,

"Sure, sure… And costs, of course." He replied, looking baffled. He knew of my injuries when they happened, but I usually downplayed them so he wouldn't worry.

"Oh, don't worry about that! She's covered by her Mom's insurance policy. Thankfully, otherwise it'd be a little more pricey." She assured him.

"Alison will be in to set your leg and put your cast on." Dr. Mason informed,

"Thanks Sharon!" I smiled, she nodded and her and Owen walked out. Setting my leg hurt like nothing I had ever even thought possible. I had chosen neon pink for my cast color, and soon, we were able to leave for home. I rang my parents until we pulled into the driveway…. Neither answered.

"Do you think they even cared? At all?" I asked, sitting down with dinner. Owen looked down at the ground,

"Nugget…" He sighed.

"It's an honest question! They don't ever show up to anything! Their only child nearly dies and they don't call, text, email! Nothing! I mean, I know I was a mistake but… Come on…" I shrugged. He shook his head.

"I'll go try and get a hold of your Mom…" He said before walking out. I nodded before continuing to eat my dinner. Once that was done, I went to my room and took stock of what all I had lost on the island. My phone… Bummer…. iPod… Even bigger bummer… Clothing and bathing suits, easily replaceable with Dad's credit card. I grabbed my laptop and saw I had a message from Zach,

 _Got my new phone on the way home.(: Wanted you to know… Probably going to see Meg later.. How's your leg?_

"Good for you…" I muttered, shaking my head. I didn't bother responding. _Operation: Ignore Zach_ was officially a go. The next three weeks would be easy. No school, it's snowy, I have a broken leg, and it makes too much sense for me to stay indoors. Of course, that means his birthday gifts were useless… I'll probably just give them to Ms. Karen and let her give them too him… I ordered a new phone and iPod, then worked on replacing my clothes and bathing suits.

"How's your leg?" Uncle Owen asked as he walked into the room.

"Hurts like a biznitch." I replied, taking the soda he offered me.

"I bet, do you want the pain pills?" He asked, I shook my head, taking a sip.

"No thanks, I think I'll be okay… Going somewhere?" I nodded at his nice attire; he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh yeah, Claire wanted to meet up and discuss some park stuff over dinner." He replied. So soon!? We literally just left! Wait a day!

"So like a date?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Maybe…. We'll see where it goes… You going to be okay?" He asked, I gestured to my room happily.

"Yes sir! I have food and Netflix." I replied, he chuckled.

"Okay. Call if you need me. Love you, see you tomorrow!" He waved before bolting out the door. I rolled my eyes and turned to start my binge watching of Friends.

 _I panted as I sprinted through the woods, the ground shaking beneath me. Branches whipped my face and arms. Don't look back, don't look back…. I was running towards a light, and I saw Zach motioning me in the distance._

 _"COME ON!" He shouted. I tried running faster, but the harder I tried, the slower I felt, like my legs had been filled with cement. I looked down and saw I had a cast on both my legs. I looked up and I was about 5 yards away from Zach. He reached towards me,_

 _"ZACH! HELP!" Meg's voice caused him to turn, she's behind him, trying to fend off a really tiny raptor…. Zach looked back at me,_

 _"I'm sorry Nika…" He shook his head before turning and running to her. There was a loud roar from right behind me, I turned saw the Indominus right above me. I scrambled backwards, but the beast was too fast. Its gaping jaw was moving fast towards me,_

"AHHH!" I screamed, bolting up into my bed. I looked around, still in my room, not on Nublar…. No Zach, no Meg, no Indominus. Just me. I was drenched in a cold sweat, I reached blindly for my inhaler, taking a few puffs to calm down.

"What's going on?!" Uncle Owen burst in, baseball bat in hand.

"Nothing, nothing… Bad dream…" I huffed, trying to control my breathing.

"That's the 4th time this week, Nik…" He sighed, I nodded.

"I'm sorry… I guess… I'm still not completely calmed down from the park." I replied. If it wasn't Zach choosing Meg, it was Uncle Owen or Gray getting torn to bits by Blue and Echo….We'd been home for 6 days… All of which were filled with nightmares.

"It's fine… I just want you to be okay…" He replied, he had tried getting me to tell him about the dream, but that would just lead into a discussion about my feelings for Zach, and I have been doing very well running from those.

"I'm fine. Sorry for waking you," I said, he yawned, nodding his head.

"Night." He replied, turning around and walking out of the room. 9 days home, and 4th time I've had that dream. I checked my phone for the time. 3:43. Lovely. There was no way I'd be going back to sleep. I grabbed my laptop and logged into Netflix. I hadn't spoken to Zach since 2 days after we came back home. I agreed to meet for ice cream against all my better judgement… Maybe I was just too hopeful he had chosen me over Meg…

 **Flashback.**

 _"Nika!" Zach's voice sounded from behind me, I spun around and saw him walking up with Megan._

 _"Hey Gimp." She smirked, I fought an eye roll_

 _"How are you guys?" I asked, turning back to Zach._

 _"Fine, fine… Ready for some ice cream." He replied, I nodded and we walked up to the line. I ordered my usual cookies and cream with sprinkles. And they ordered theirs._

 _"Zach, it's too cold. Carry it for me?" Meg whimpered, handing the ice cream over to him. Zach smiled at her and she smiled triumphantly_

 _"We'll go grab a seat." She chirped, looping her arm through his. I couldn't help but gape at them,_

 _"Wow…" The guy behind the counter laughed. I looked back at him and nodded._

 _"You have no idea." I replied._

 _"Let me help you," He offered, I smiled gratefully and he followed me to where the two were seated._

 _"Thanks Brian." I smiled at him as we walked he nodded._

 _"No problem…?" He paused,_

 _"Nik!" I replied, he smiled._

 _"Nik! Cool name." He said, I nodded._

 _"Thanks." I replied, he set the ice cream down and nodded at me._

 _"Getting un-needed help?" Meg scoffed. Bitch. I didn't respond as I began to much on my ice cream… We made it about 20 minutes, the two of them making kissy faces and feeding one another ice cream._

 _"Okay, I can't do this." I shook my head. The two jumped apart from one another, Meg looked pissed, Zach look annoyed._

 _"Do what?" Zach asked,_

 _"Watch you two. I'm going to leave." I managed to get up from my seat and grabbed my crutches._

 _"You could call Kevin or something. ... I'm sure he's just as lonely as you." Zach suggested with a shrug. My eyes widened and my jaw fell open. I stuttered for a response, but nothing was coming to me. I shook my head._

 _"I've got to go…" I said, I went home and cried myself into a nightmare filled sleep._

"Nikana!" My Uncle's voice cut through my memory, and Sherlock Holmes' deduction. It's not like he made an attempt to talk to me after that night either. I kept my phone on for a day, then got tired of all the questions from other people about what happened and how I managed to live, and I shut it off. Hadn't turned it on since.

"Hush! Benedict is on the screen!" I shooed him away.

"Are you not dressed yet?! What are you doing, kid?" He walked into my room, buttoning up his shirt.

"Why would I be dressed? Why are you dressed?" I asked, he rolled his eyes.

"Dinner at the Mitchell's? Remember? I told you about it on Monday, and you said okay." He explained as if I were an idiot.

"I don't remember ever agreeing to that." I shrugged, going back to my show. Next thing I knew, my laptop was yanked away.

"Hey! Give that back!" I protested, reaching for it.

"Nope! Get up, shower, and get dressed. We've got to go," He ordered,

"I don't wanna go!" I whined, flopping back onto my bed.

"Why not?! It's your best friend's house!" He exclaimed,

"Because he's a jerk! I haven't even talked to him since we've been home!" I replied, he looked genuinely shocked.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because he sucks." I shrugged, reaching for my laptop, which Uncle Owen placed farther away from me.

"Just get dressed, Karen has been asking about you, Gray misses you… Please?" He jutted his lower lip out. I groaned,

"FINE! But I'm going to complain the whole time!" I hoisted myself up and grabbed a trash bag.

"No you won't." He turned and walked out of the room, my computer with him. I showered, and dressed in a maroon long sleeve and a black skater skirt, since no pants or leggings were going over my clunk of a cast. I threw on some sandals and my thick jacket and went to the living room.

"Beautiful timing! Let's go!" Owen exclaimed, he ushered me to the car, and we drove to the Mitchell's. Once there, we went inside and I was immediately squished by Ms. Karen in a hug.

"It's been too long!" She exclaimed, I laughed.

"I missed you too." I pulled away and saw Zach and Gray standing there, Zach looked exhausted, we stared at each other for a minute before Gray hugged me tightly.

"Can I sign your cast?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Sure, you can be the first." I replied,

"Yes!" He cheered, hugging me again. I laughed. This kid was too much.

"Well come on in, dinner's pretty much ready." We ushered into the dining room, and I was stuck next to Zach. Awkward. After a very uncomfortable dinner for me, Gray dragged me into the living room so he could sign my cast.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Zach asked, walking up next to me. I looked up from where Gray was signing my cast, a little surprised.

"Uh… Sure…" I replied, Gray capped his Sharpie and then turned on the TV. The adults remained in the dining room, talking over coffee. No one to save me.

"Come on." He hoisted me up and it felt very odd to have him touch me, a hug from him used to be comforting and now felt uncomfortable. We made our way up to his room, and he shut and locked the door after placing me on the bed. He plopped next to me and sighed.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, he let out a nervous chuckle.

"I broke up with Meg." He said,

"Cool.." I nodded, unsure of what I could say. Was I supposed to be impressed? Happy? He opened his mouth but shut it again..

"I would be happier if you had done that like 3 months ago…" I admitted.

"I know… I should have dumped her when she banned me from seeing you unless she was with me…" He sighed. I nodded,

"You're darn right, dummy." I replied. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I stiffened.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." He sighed, releasing me from the hug.

"You are." I replied,

"I know…" He sighed.

"Can I be honest with you?" He asked, I nodded.

"Always." I replied, he took a deep breath then looked me dead in the eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you. And I don't know how to go about it. Ever since I kissed you, I haven't been able to get it out of my mind… I thought maybe staying with Meg would help… But, all I could think about was you…." He stated, and bring back the butterflies.

"You like me?" I asked, that's about all I could come up with… He nodded. I still couldn't believe what I had heard… He really liked me? I mean, he said maybe back at the park… But now he's saying it to my face. It's different.

"Yeah, that's kind of why I kissed you… It wasn't a mistake… I had been wanting to do it since 7th grade… That was the first chance I had… So… Yeah…." He replied, I let out a chuckle.

"I can't believe this…" I whispered.

"And I am so, so, so, so sorry for what I said about Kevin. That was such a dick thing to say… I was so mad at myself… The look on your face, I never want to see it again…" I cut him off by holding up my hand. The urge to cry had come back, and I just couldn't handle anymore. Lucky for me, Uncle Owen appeared.

"Time to go!" He said. Oh thank you God!

"Alright, let's go!" He helped me up and I bolted as well as I could from the room with his help.


End file.
